Dos adultos
by Tepo
Summary: Ino se entera del rompimiento de Azuma, y decide apoyarlo incondicionalmente. Es una mujer madura que ya no está enamorada de su profesor, al menos eso se repite constantemente. Cuando Azuma la reconozca como una verdadera mujer, ella descubrirá que sigue enamorada de él. One. Shot lemon. InoxAzuma


**Antes de Empezar:**

El fic es un One Shot lemon. Dedicado a Lucia Sabio. Espero te guste…

* * *

Ino caminaba por la calle. No era que le importara en absoluto. Porque no lo hacía, se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba a cada de Azuma con el Ramen. Aun así, caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro…Y eso era algo inapropiado tal vez. Azuma volvía a estar soltero tras tanto tiempo de relación, y eso no podía ser fácil de digerir para el hombre. Hace años que había superado el amor por su maestro, así que esto no significaba nada en absoluto.

Ahora era la líder de su propio equipo ninja. Y aunque estaba soltera, ya no era la niña enamoradiza de antaño. O eso se repetía cada día que había saludado a su maestro desde que se había enterado de la ruptura y había vuelto a frecuentarlo. Intentaba distraerlo con pláticas irrelevantes, con entrenamientos, con chistes malos. Y sinceramente notaba que Azuma no estaba tan como muchos pensarían al respecto. Simplemente lo veía más pensativo… solo eso.

Aunque era la primera vez que iba directamente a la casa de él. Llegó y toco el timbre para ser recibida por la cara incrédula de Azuma.

-¿Ino?- el hombre miraba a la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te traje algo de comer- dijo ella alzando la olla. Le dedico una enorme sonrisa y le guiño el ojo. Azuma sonrió y la dejo pasar.

-Disculpa el desorden- comentó con vergüenza. No obstante la casa estaba pulcra e impecable al punto que Ino casi se sintió ofendida: ella no era ni la mitad de ordenada.

Dejo la olla sobre la mesa y se giró con una amplia sonrisa.

-Puedes devolvérmela luego- declaró con una sonrisa coqueta.

Azuma se acercó y miró fijamente la comida unos segundos. Alzó su mano e Ino pensó que destaparía la olla, pero en su lugar coloco su mano sobre la de ella. La chica parpadeó sonrojada y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la de Azuma.

-Gracias…- susurró sonriendo con dulzura. Una sonrisa en la que ella se perdió al instante.

Y todas esas falsas frases de no estar interesada en Azuma y de haber superado su amor platónico, fueron derrumbadas de un solo gesto de su atractivo rostro. Su propio rostro se sonrojó y sonrió con ternura.

-De nada.

-Por todo- agregó Azuma-. Por estar para mí…

-Yo… siempre estaré para ti Sen… Azuma.

Azuma acarició la mano de Ino y sonrió. Y lentamente se acercó a ella.

-Yo… hay algo que quiero hacer, pero no sé si sea correcto- comentó el hombre sonriendo-. Pero no pudo seguir corriendo de mis sentimientos…

Ino sintió un vuelco en su corazón y sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto…- la tomó de la mejilla y junto sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un beso breve, tierno y superficial; pero la intención fue clara. Ella sonrió, lo miró y alzó una ceja.

-Puedes hacer algo mejor, Azuma- replicó divertida, aunque muy sonrojada.

Ino colocó sus manos en los hombros de Azuma quien se giró y la tomó de la cintura. Sonrió brevemente antes de besarla con pasión. En esta ocasión sus lenguas se encontraron mientras el aire dejó de circular. Ella lo tomó de la nuca y ávidamente recorrió sus dientes mientras él la atraía hacia él y exploraba su cuerpo a ciegas. No hubo palabras, no hubo gestos. Ambos eran adultos ya, y una vez dado el primer paso, hablar solo rompería la magia… O eso pensaba Ino.

Así que no le dijo lo que quería… Pero disfrutó cuando tomó la iniciativa. Él le bajo la falda sin dejar de besarla, y sus manos recorrieron su trasero, conociendo por primera vez su piel. No pudo evitar sonrojarse… y excitarse mientras sentía como Azuma recorría su cuerpo. Se separó brevemente de ella y asaltó su cuello, besándola con dulzura mientras su mano derecha asaltaba la entrepierna de ella. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras Azuma la acariciaba sobre la ropa.

La lengua del hombro recorrió su cuello, subiendo hasta sus labios, los cuales le esperaban ansiosos; con los ojos entrecerrados, temblando de deseo, Ino mantenía sus labrios entreabiertos anhelando una nueva unión con el invasor momentáneo. Y así lo hizo él. Aun con el hecho de ser una mujer madura, Ino seguía siendo bastante más baja que Azuma, así que este se inclinó hacia ella para besarla con pasión, invadiendo con su lengua nuevamente la boca de ella.

Ino puso su mano en el pecho de él y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, con manos temblorosas; sentía su sexo palpitar de deseo en cada caricia que él hombre le entregaba, calentándose cada vez más. Azuma se dejó hacer sin dejar de besarla, más que brevemente para tomar aire y volver a asaltar a la mujer. La empujó a ciegas hasta llegar a un sillón. Ella entendió perfectamente y se subió en el brazo de este, al tiempo que se bajaba las bragas de un solo movimiento. Él se quitó el pantalón, dejando al descubierto un enorme miembro que ella miró solo brevemente; ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, él buscando señales de rechazo, ella con sumisión reflejada en el rostro. La tomó de las piernas y empujó lentamente.

El miembro llego a su vagina, un poco demasiado arriba, y ella, sin decir nada ni romper el contacto visual, bajo la mano; tomó delicadamente la punta del miembro de él, quien soltó un pequeño gemido, y lo deslizó a través de su humedad. Sentir la dura y cálida piel rozarla la hacía temblar de excitación, hasta que logró colocarlo en el lugar correcto; él también lo sintió y empezó a empujar. Lentamente, sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo.

Lo sintió entrar lentamente, invadiendo su interior con calidez, y un ligero dolor pero no dijo nada al respecto: sabía que era momentáneo. Él cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en cada pierna de ella, empujando hasta llegar a lo más profundo de Ino. La mujer simplemente observó la cara de placer reflejada en el rostro de su amado y sonrió con dulzura, sintiéndose aún más excitada. Acaricio su pecho con una mano, mientras la otra la uso para mantener el equilibrio en su lugar; Azuma empezó a embestirla lentamente. Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a la intimidad de ella, observando con placer y deseo como su miembro ingresaba y salía de la intimidad de la chica, perfectamente depilada, que le permitía una vista más directa. Ver sus labios entreabiertos devorarlo, mientras al salir lo hacía con un brillo debido a la humedad de la chica, lo excitaba de forma terrible.

Alzó la mirada solo para ver a Ino sonriendo, sonrojada y satisfecha, que respiraba de forma agitada y se mantenía en silencio. Al notar el contacto visual, ella sonrió de forma seductora y ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó ella sonriente.

-Si…- respondió el con firmeza.

Le tomó la playera y la levantó, ella alzó las manos; al retirarla, un sostén de encaje morado aun cubría los senos de la chica. No ocupo instrucciones y ella misma lo retiró mientras sonreía de forma coqueta al hombre. Dos senos de tamaño mediano, pero de pezones pequeños y bastante duros, asomaron al caer la tela; Azuma se acercó, tomo uno con una mano, con la otra afianzó el trasero de la chica y la beso con pasión. Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, enloqueciendo a la chica que disfrutaba de las caricias.

Sentirse tan aprisionada la hizo excitar aún más mientras el hombre silencioso recorría sus labios. El placer la envolvió en un primer orgasmo, intenso y poderosos que la hizo temblar; no pudo soportar más y dejo escapar sus gemidos como única válvula del tremendo placer que le proporcionaban sin descanso.

-¡Azuma!- gritó ella empujándolo del pecho.

Pero él no se detuvo, por el contrario aumento el ritmo. Ella alzó la cabeza y se empujó para atrás, queriendo escapar de la placentera y poderosa, pero enloquecedora, sensación; sentía como el hombre entraba y salía de ella, cuando todavía temblaba poderosamente por el placer. Y aun así no se detuvo.

-Ino…- susurró el hombre a su oído- ¿Puedo terminar dentro?

La pregunta le pareció absurda. No por otra cosa, sino por lo nublada que tenía su mente; solo deseaba sentirlo, dentro de ella, saber que su hombre disfrutaba tanto como ella, que terminaba satisfecho y feliz entre sus piernas, culminando esa unión que sobrepasaba los límites humanos conocidos. Solo quería saber que era suya, sentir su marca, su esencia dentro de ella y poder sentir su semilla entrar en ella. No pensó en consecuencias y no calculo fecha; respondió lo que su corazón anhelaba responder.

-Si… lléname…- susurró ella sonriendo-. Bésame mientras te vienes dentro de mí…

En realidad solo fueron segundos antes que Azuma diera un ultimó empujón y la besara apasionadamente; sus lenguas se encontraron… y de pronto él quiso retirarse. Y ella se lo impidió. Lo tomó con sus manos y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras él daba su última embestida. Sintió su miembro temblando mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella; sentirlo temblar le causo la excitación necesaria para llegar a su segundos orgasmo. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente al otro, ella encajando sus uñas en la espalda de él, pero no dejaron de besarse apasionadamente entre jadeos y temblores de placer.

Su miembro la lleno con chorros intermitentes de calor, temblando y empujando lo más profundo que podía. Ella también temblaba, apretando el miembro de su amado ocasionalmente más como acto reflejo que un real deseo. La tomó de la cintura y dejó de besarla, para soltar unos gemidos cortos y jadear notablemente agitado; ella sonrió con malicia y se recargo contra su pecho.

-Fue hermoso…- comentó él-

-Lo fue…

-¿Y ahora?

-Se mi novio…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos-. Y podremos repetirlo…

-¿Y si quiero aún más?- preguntó con tono seductor.

-Tendríamos que ser algo más…

Ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada. Antes de que él la llevara a la habitación… y repitieran… toda la tarde…


End file.
